


I’m Sorry (Miraculous One-Shot)

by xShadowFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I’m sorry. Just like the title, NO Swearing, Sad Ending, give Marinette a hug peeps, me trying to write sadness, prologue to Regret, would this count as angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: Sequel to Regret, my Miraculous one-shot I made a while ago. You don’t have to read Reget to read this one, but.. if you want :3





	I’m Sorry (Miraculous One-Shot)

“Adrien?” Marinette called running down the stairs to meet me at the bottom, her face pink and moist from sweat.

I smiled, “Yes?” 

Marinette looked at me with her bluebell eyes. Bluebell eyes that eerily reminded me of someone else, “I-I wanted to ask if we can talk school behind- I mean! Behind the school…” she shuffled her feet nervously, “Uh.. Alone…” she looked at her shoes, waiting for a answer.

My smile grew, “Yes. Sure. I’ll meet you there after school tomorrow, Marinette.” I offered her a tiny wave and stepped into the waiting car.

***  
I waited behind the school nervously. Marinette was usually a cheery, happy girl and seeing her so nervous yesterday made me worry about my friend.

Plagg pokes out of my pocket, “Don’t make any stupid decisions, alright?” 

I rolled my eyes and handed him some cheese. He quickly snatched it, but looked back up at me, “Seriously kid. Don’t do anything I won’t do.” 

I rolled my eyes, “That doesn’t eliminate much.” I said.

Plagg quickly swallowed the cheese and scowled, “Just because I’m literally immortal, doesn’t mean you can be a jerk to her.”

Shock ran through my body, “Plagg. Marinette is my best friend! I would never hurt her!”

Plagg looked at him with pity, “You really are oblivious.” Plagg commented. He paused, and opened his mouth to say something, before closing it and flying into a nearby bush to hide.

Just five minutes later, Marinette came into view. I gave her the same little wave as yesterday and she smiled nervously.

“So..” I started, “What did you want to say?”

She took in a deep breath, “I like you Adrien!”

I smiled, “I lik-,” Suddenly, it hit me.

Marinette’s stuttering and strange behaviour around me, it finally made sense.

Marinette has a crush on me.

I came back to reality and looked into her blue eyes, “Oh.. you mean like that..”

She nodded. Not sadly nor hopeful, but someone in between.

I swallowed, thinking of ways to tell her that I didn’t think of her like that, “Marinette…”

“Yes?” She said.

“I.. you.. you’re.. You’re a amazing girl, Marinette. But.. I don’t like you that way., I’m sorry… I like someone else.. I hope we can still be friends..”

Marinette’s smiled was still on her face, but looked slightly more forced, “O-Oh.. okay.. that’s f-fine, Adrien.. of course you like someone else…”

“What..?”

“That’s great.. best of luck on that. I-I gotta go..” she muttered, speeding away.

“WAIT!” I cried, starting to run after her, “Marinette!”

“Night, Adrien.” She called back, but without any friendliness.

I stopped, panting, “Marinette..”

“I’m sorry..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for the support on Reget! Sorry it has been a while since I wrote anything Miraculous, I’ve been obsessing over musicals lately.
> 
> None of my Miraculous series are dead. I promise. It’s just taking me a bit more time. Thanks again for reading, and stay Miraculous!
> 
> Still need a better ending


End file.
